


Lighter Wings

by Aofumix



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Foot Jobs, Happy Sex, Pre-Rework League of Legends Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix
Summary: Being the Judicator of the league is a stressful job, even to someone like Kayle.  Luckily for her a summoner is happy to help her relieve that stress in private.





	Lighter Wings

Authors Note:  So this story was done on request by someone on Hentai Foundry and is easily the most vanilla thing I've written, while I personally don't like feet I figured I'd give writing a footjob a go.  At worst I work through it and learn that I'm not good at it and don't enjoy writing them, at best I learn that I can write something I don't like and do it well.  I don't like anal and apparently do a good enough job at writing that, so I gave this a go and I think it turned out quite well.  While I won't be doing feet in the future (unless it's in a request and I like the scene) it was interesting do write it and I had a bit of fun doing so.  This also marks the first story I've done since taking that small break, which means I'll stop taking the votes for the [Taming the Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877499) Side Stories order of release, however I think most people here aren't into bestiality so I'll talk about that in a more fetish appropriate place then here.  Hopefully I'll be able to keep posting stories weekly again but my classes are getting to the point where I have large projects and such that I have to do so if I go without posting for a while again know that I haven't quit.  I might just get a little to busy to justify spending free time writing smut compared to the college courses I'm paying a decent amount of money on.  With that said if anyone does want to get in touch with me, either to give feedback/suggestions/requests or just talk about random fetishes or other stuff then you can do so by emailing me Aofumix@gmail.com, or adding me on discord, Aofumix#8271, or [join my discord server](https://discord.gg/wwAnJ7S), oh and I'm on reddit /u/Aofumix.  Hope you all like the story and that you give my other [stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aofumix/pseuds/Aofumix/works) a shot, they hit a wide range of fetishes though so you probably won't like all of them.

* * *

Kayle had been having a rough week of work, the stress of always being the judicator of the league was starting to wear on her.  Every day there’d be a new threat, a new problem to solve, some political situation to help calm down. She almost never got a break in her workload and even she had a limit to her patience.  She could feel the grind of her work getting to her, every morning it was getting harder to drag herself out of bed, summon and equip her heavenly armor and go out on patrol.  
  
Well, that was what happened when she wasn’t woken up by a pounding on her door from some panicked summoner telling her that Kog’Maw had gotten loose and was destroying the kitchen.  Regardless of how she was woken up it still meant she’d have a stressed out, overworked day, thankfully she was able to convince the League Council to let her have one day off every month as a personal day.  She’d managed to convince them that they should just give Jax a sword and let him walk around the halls and an equivalent deterrent for anyone wanting to start problems.  
  
So, with that settled she was finally given a singular day off per month, however, that was good enough for her to release whatever stress she’d accumulated.  It was finally that monthly day off and she would treat it like every other day off. She hadn’t bothered with her armor today, instead choosing to lounge about her room in a simple pair of shorts and a white tank top.  They were simple, casual clothes that you’d find at any shop. Her blue shorts cut off right below her butt and her tank top hung loosely on her frame. She had her golden hair cut off right at her shoulders, it was a rare sight for her to not be wearing her helmet, but it wasn’t needed in her room, or among friends.  
  
She didn’t have to worry about her wings when it came to clothing, much like her armor they were something she could summon and dispel at will.  Though much like her face this was something that few people knew of. Most assumed her wings were something like arms or legs and were a permanently attached to her body.  Whenever a champion or summoner would find out about this they’d look at her like she’d just cut off her arms or something. It was a small source of amusement for her during the stress and pressure of her job as the Judicator of the League.  
  
A knock came on the door, she got up off her bed and walked towards the door, a nervous giddiness building inside her.  This was the real reason she looked forward to her day off, and also the one thing that could make her nervous. She grabbed the doorknob, turning it slowly and pulled on the door, peeking out the small crack making sure it was who she expected to see.  A purple hooded summoner was standing in front of the door, a small smile just barely noticeable underneath his hood. Kayle blushed at the sight of him, hastily opening the door for him, closing it swiftly the moment he entered her room.  
  
The door now shut she turned around, her hands held behind her back, turning the lock on the doorknob.  She was still slightly worried that he’d been followed, or someone had seen him entering her room. While their meetups weren’t against the rules Kayle also didn’t want anyone seeing him coming over if she could avoid it.  The summoner let out a chuckle, “You’re always so worried Kayle, no one has followed me, and no one will. Give me some credit here, I am a league summoner after all.”  
  
He grabbed his hood and pulled it down, revealing short, well-kept black hair.  He had cool, green eyes, a single glance would let anyone know that he was a man of competence.  There was an alertness and focus in his gaze that you couldn’t fake, it was one of Kayle’s favorite features for a man to have.  He had no facial hair to speak of, though that only emphasized his strong, square jaw. He was a very handsome man, she knew that he could probably get together with any girl if he tried.  But the knowledge that she was the only one he met with was something that brought her both great comfort and great pride.  
  
His hood down she took some ease in knowing it was really him.  She realized just how intense her grip on the doorknob was, relaxing her white-knuckle grip on the knob.  Either she was more stressed about work than normal or she just was anxious to get started. “Well, if anyone were to follow or see you coming over it’d be awkward, and hard to explain, and cause you problems, and may-,” her endless rambling was cut off suddenly.  The summoner suddenly grabbing her chin with his index finger and thumb, tilting her head up and kissing her.  
  
Kayle instantly relaxed, she stopped holding onto the doorknob, her hands falling to her sides.  The worries in her mind were starting to fade away, the stresses of her daily grind were leaving her mind.  The summoner was always so gentle with her and just a kiss was enough to calm her down. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer into his embrace, his hands resting on the small of her back.  Kayle got on her tiptoes, deepening their kiss. It was a simple one, a plain kiss to show that he cared for her and all was fine, that her worries could disappear.  
  
She felt the summoner’s hands leave her back, grabbing her shoulders, she broke their kiss, “Thanks, I needed that, it’s been a pretty stressful month.”  He smiled, she liked his smile, it made her feel like everything could wait for the next day. Everything about him was calming when they were alone together like this.  She returned his smile, and grabbed his hand, leading him into her room. He followed closely, letting her guide him into her bedroom, though his hands weren’t idle. She heard him undoing the buttons of his robes, he was probably fumbling while unbuttoning his shirt doing it one handed but she was happy that he was as excited about this as she was.  
  
She rushed into her room, turning around to see the summoner already having taken off his robes.  She chuckled, he’d taken off the robes except for a single sleeve, she was holding his left hand, so he couldn’t actually get the robe fully off.  She let go of his hand, stepping back and admiring his body as he took off his robe. He had a well-defined chest, broad shoulders and visible muscles.  He had a noticeable six-pack and almost no body fat, he looked less like someone who spent all day casting spells and more like someone who swung swords for a living.  
  
He laughed quietly at her staring, “C’mon Kayle, it isn’t fair if I’m the only one undressing here,” she looked down.  A blush broke out on her face, the summoner started walking towards her, he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and started pulling it up.  Wordlessly she lifted her arms, letting him pull her white t-shirt off her. He struggled for a minute, she looked down for a moment to see what the issue might be and noticed the shirt was stuck under her bra.  She turned scarlet, thankful for the shirt to hide her embarrassment, she hadn’t had problems putting the shirt on but taking it off seemed to be another story.  
  
“Ummm, here let me handle this one.”  Turning around she grabbed the shirt and started slowly rolling it up her bra.  It was a slightly slower process, but it worked and eventually she had her shirt off, turning back around she saw that he had already stripped down to his boxers.  He cocked his head at her, he was smiling but he was staring at her bra. It was plain white like her t-shirt was but for some reason he was always surprised at the size of her chest.  She knew that it was hard, almost impossible to get an idea for how large she was underneath her armor but still, did they really warrant such blatant staring.  
  
Still, though she knew that there was ample time for how large her chest was, they only did this once a month and it wasn’t like they were a couple outside of these times.  But still, she was happy that he was able to make time for their meet-ups like this. It meant a lot to her and made up for just how much he’d stare at her once they got things started.  He started walking towards her, she walked backwards, making him follow her despite him being in the lead. She bumped into the bed and sat down on it right away in a single fluid motion.  
  
Her hands were behind her back keeping her from falling down, the summoner reaching the bed, his knee coming down to the right of her leg.  He caressed her cheek and leaning down he kissed her again, Kayle was happy to return the kiss wrapping her arms around his waist, making sure he couldn’t leave.  He stopped holding onto Kayle’s cheek, instead bringing his arms around her back and grabbing onto her bra strap. He unhooked her bra without breaking their kiss, her breasts jiggling slightly as they were freed from the confines of her bra.  
  
Tossing the bra aside he grabbed onto her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed itself, falling on top of her.  He brought his hands up, squeezing her breasts, feeling her soft skin fill his hands. Her nipples hardening and pressing against his palm, Kayle moaned into their kiss, wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him closer.  He squeezed her soft breasts, pinching her hard nipples gently, she moaned louder into their kiss. They stayed like that for a minute, kissing and feeling each other’s bodies, letting Kayle enjoy the simplicity of the moment.  
  
He broke their kiss, smiling as he stopped fondling her boobs and reaching back down towards her shorts.  Knowing what he was planning she lifted her hips and bent her legs, resting her feet on his bare chest. He grabbed the waistband of her shorts and panties, pulling them both up and off her smooth, pale legs.  She kept her thighs together though, both out of embarrassment of showing her pussy and so not everything was visible without any effort from him. The summoner casually threw them to the side, the discarded articles of clothing hit the floor and were quickly forgotten.  
  
Having pulled off her shorts and panties Kayle finally let him get off the bed, he took off his boxers.  He was a bit above average in length, his cock was 6 inches long and thick enough that he didn’t have anything to be disappointed about.  Looking up he noticed Kayle staring at it, not even hiding the blush on her face or look of excitement at it. This was what happened every time he got undressed.  You’d think a near-immortal angel wouldn’t have such a look of awe on her face just because a man got undressed in front of her. But she still was surprised every time he pulled his boxers down, not that it was a bad thing, the reaction was cute even still.  He leaned down and crawled back onto the bed and saying, “Like what you see?”  
  
Kayle snapped back to reality, she hadn’t even noticed that she’d been staring so blatantly at him.  She could feel her cheeks burning, she could only imagine how hard she was blushing right now, but the smile on his face told her that he didn’t care one bit.  “Of course,” she leaned forward and kissed him again, pulling him down on top of her. He let himself fall and hit the bed, kissing her back, they laid on the bed just enjoying the feeling of their bare skin pressing against each other.  
  
But as much as Kayle enjoyed this she knew that they both wanted to go further, she grabbed onto his shoulders and rolled them over, putting her on top of the naked summoner.  She broke their kiss; an idea had entered her head and as embarrassing as it was she knew she had to at least try it. “Would you mind if we tried something different?” The summoner almost instantly nodded, it set Kayle’s mind at ease.  She’d get to do what she wanted, and he was comfortable letting her try something even without explaining it.  
  
She pushed herself off of him and got on her knees, she shuffled herself 180 degrees, her back facing the summoner and leaving her straddling his waist.  She pushed herself off the bed slightly, hovering over the bed with only her arms and legs and pushed herself backwards. She looked between her legs, she could only see the summoner’s chin underneath her.  She guessed that she was lined up properly or as well as she could be lined up. She slowly dropped herself onto the summoner’s face. She wasn’t sure if she had done it correctly and was about to ask when she felt him lick her pussy, she let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched moan.  
  
The summoner started licking her pussy, Kayle bent forward, she hadn’t expected him to start so quickly.  Her built up stress, not having had sex for over a month and the surprise of it all had made her more sensitive than normal.  The summoner kept licking her pussy, spreading her lips and lapping at her juices, causing her to moan loudly. She knew that she couldn’t stay here letting him to do all the work though, leaning back Kayle put her arms behind her back.  She was supported fully by the summoner’s face and her arms behind her back.  
  
Kayle was holding back her moans, trying not to think about just how good she felt from the summoner eating her out.  Instead, she was thinking of how best to return the favor to the summoner, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to give him oral with how hard it was for her to not moan.  She was running out of ideas when an unlikely solution entered her head, she blushed at the thought of it. It was embarrassing enough that she didn’t want to do it really, but she had already done something embarrassing by sitting on his face, so she might as well double down.  
  
His cock was hard and pointing straight up, Kayle was glad for that, she wouldn’t have to mess with making sure it was in the right position for what she wanted to do.  She lifted her feet off the bed, pressing down further onto the summoner’s face and she put his dick in between her feet. It was hard and hot, his arousal evident just from putting the shaft between her feet, she heard a quiet grunt underneath her and his cock twitch between the soles of her feet.  He must be feeling it more than normal since he couldn’t see what was going on, which worked out perfectly for her.  
  
She started moving her feet up and down, stroking the hard shaft as best she could.  She summoner was still licking her pussy relentlessly, causing her to moan as she tried to keep stroking him with her feet.  He started thrusting up into her feet, using the soles of her feet to help jack him off. She was surprised at the response, she hadn’t been sure if it’d actually feel good to him or if it was wasted effort on her part.  
  
The summoner was surprised by just how different this was, normally Kayle was never sexually forward like this, and certainly not one to do something like giving him a footjob.  He was already aroused from her taking the lead and sitting on his face, but there was something intimate about her letting him fuck her feet that was making him hornier than ever before.  He wanted to return the favor to her, he grabbed onto her thighs and pulled her further onto his face. He started licking her pussy faster, her juices covering his face despite his best attempts to lick her clean of them.  
  
Kayle let out a small yelp, she hadn’t expected the summoner to pull her down harder onto his face.  She started moaning unrestrained, the pleasure of the summoner eating her out was more than she’d expected.  She made sure to return the favor, stroking his cock in rhythm with his thrusts. His cock was just as hard and hot as before, but it was twitching more and more, his groaning becoming louder with each thrust.  He was fucking her feet with increasing intensity and she could tell that he was getting ready to cum. His tip freely leaking pre-cum, making his thrusting smoother and easier than before.  
  
He could feel himself about to cum, the smoothness of Kayle’s feet and lack of vision was so much stimulation that he could feel himself unable to hold back.  Kayle had been moving opposite his thrusts, leaving it so that their strokes met each other’s. He started thrusting against her feet more than before, he could feel himself getting ready to cum.  He didn’t stop licking her pussy though, making sure that they both felt good, this wasn’t just about him, he needed to make sure she felt good too.  
  
She kept stroking the summoner’s cock with her feet, moving faster to keep pace with him.  She knew that he must be close to cumming, he always thrust harder when he was on the edge.  She could feel her own orgasm building but it wasn’t enough just yet, but they had just started things and they wouldn’t stop after this.  She pushed her feet tighter together, helping send him over the edge. His cock twitched one last time, she brought her feet down right as he thrust upwards into them and causing him to cum.  
  
Semen shot out of his cock, powerful jets of cum shooting into the air a bit and falling onto her feet.  She heard him let out a long drawn out moan, he stopped licking her pussy, just enjoying as his orgasm ran its course.  His semen was only slightly covering his cock, Kayle’s feet were covered in the cum though. Her toes were white and connected by the strings of cum and the soles of her feet still wet and slippery with his pre-cum.  She was surprised at how much he’d cum and how quickly it had happened, she didn’t know he was so backed up. It seemed like this would be as relieving for him as it would be for her.  
  
She pushed herself off his face, letting him take a breath of fresh air and the ability to see something besides her ass and pussy.  She slid down his chest, stopping right in front of his crotch, his cock was still hard and showed no signs of softening despite him having cum.  That was something she’d hoped for, it meant that they wouldn’t need to break to get him hard again and they could keep going. She’d be able to control the pace again too, she could still tell that her orgasm was close and being able to go fast right from the start would let her cum quickly.  She was about to push herself up and onto his cock when she felt the summoner’s chest touch her back and his hands grab right below her knees.  
  
The summoner hoisted her up by her knees, suspending her in the air completely.  Kayle let out a short, panicked scream, she tried reaching for anything that might let her stay still in some way.  She finally found the back of the summoner’s neck, holding onto it with as tight a grip as she could manage, she hadn’t expected to be picked up and almost falling over had given a mini-heart attack.  She felt to lower her slightly, the tip of his cock pressing up against her wet pussy.  
  
“My turn to control the pace, my turn to take you to heaven,” a shiver went down her spine at the summoner’s words, he almost always let her take control.  To have him take the lead like this was not only out of the ordinary but it was incredibly arousing. To know that he wanted her so badly he couldn’t wait for her to keep going but instead needed her right now.  Well, that was enough to make her already wet pussy gush with excitement.  
  
He took note of her reaction and started slowly dropping her onto his cock, spreading her slick pussy wide with his cock.  Kayle started moaning at the feeling of his cock pushing inside of her pussy, she wished he’d put it all inside of her with a single motion but instead he was dragging it out teasing her slowly.  She was letting out a long drawn out moan from it, the pleasure only increasing as she was slid onto all six inches of his cock.  
  
She wasn’t sure how long it took for him to get balls deep inside of her, but it felt like an eternity of torture to her.  The feeling of his cock finally inside of her, the hot and hard shaft filling her pussy was everything she’d needed. The stresses of her job, annoyances of her daily life and any other personal problems she might’ve had were pushed out of her the moment the summoner pushed inside of her.  She could just focus on the pleasure from him being inside of her and making sure that she was as satisfied after this as she could be. Tomorrow didn’t matter and wasn’t on her mind, all that she could focus on was the summoner holding her up and the cock inside of her.  
  
She was starting to get used to the summoner’s cock inside of her and wondering if he needed help when she felt him start lifting her up again.  She was able to contain her surprise this time and impressed with how well the summoner was able to move her up and down. His fingers sinking into her creamy thighs, the head of his cock scraping against the insides of her cunt as she was pulled off it.  He kept pulling her up until only the head of his cock was inside of her before dropping her back onto his cock, filling her back up again in an instant. Kayle threw her head back moaning loudly at the sudden assault of pleasure.  
  
She had been denied and teased so slowly just a minute ago and suddenly having a full-on assault of her senses at being impaled onto his cock drove her wild.  Her orgasm was already getting close when she had been lifted but she could feel it building by the second now. The summoner started picking her up again, his fingers squeezing her thighs tight, making sure that he had as strong of a grip on them as possible.  
  
He started lifting her up again, she felt her pussy clamp down on his cock, not wanting the pleasurable member to leave her snatch.  He kept pulling her up though, leaving her pussy feeling empty without his dick inside of her. Once she was fully lifted up, only the head of his cock inside of her the summoner let her drop onto his cock again.  It took her by surprise just as much the second time as the first time did. She let out another loud moan of pleasure, the suddenness of getting dropped onto his shaft was something she knew was a feeling she couldn’t get used to.  
  
He kept picking her up and dropping her onto his cock, changing the pace of it randomly to keep her from getting used to the feeling.  Kayle could feel herself getting ready to cumming, she was so sensitive from the summoner licking her pussy and a month of no sex that she could feel the flare of his cock as he pulled out.  She wasn’t sure how much more it’d take for her to cum, her pussy was clamping onto his cock for dear life and he was so deep inside of her that she could almost feel his cock knocking on her cervix.  The feeling was causing her to moan constantly, they were embarrassingly loud. She was sure that she could be heard from outside her room would be able to hear her and the lewd things that were going on in her room.  
  
The summoner was having a hard time holding back, he knew that he had cum just a few minutes ago but he was already about to blow another load.  Kayle’s pussy was squeezing him frighteningly tightly, he was having trouble lifting her up from just how hard she was holding onto his shaft. Her cunt had endless folds that felt like they were desperate to make him cum as quickly as possible.  He knew that he had to let Kayle cum from this too, though it seemed like she was getting close from just how loud and hard she was moaning into his ears.  
  
He resolved himself to help her cum as quickly and as hard as possible.  He started pulling out of her completely when picking her up, dropping her onto the entire length of his cock every time.  The effect was immediate and easily noticeable, Kayle stopped holding onto his neck for support, instead her arms pulled toward her chest, fists balling under her chin as she let out a quiet, high pitched scream at the feeling.  Her pussy clamped down so hard on his cock that it took all of his focus to keep himself from cumming inside her on the spot. He wasn’t sure how long either of them would be able to last like this, but if it got that much of a reaction out of Kayle he knew that he would have to keep doing it.  
  
Kayle could barely believe how intense that had felt, the summoner had suddenly dropped her onto his entire cock out of nowhere.  She thought he’d at least keep the tip in but instead he just kept pulling her higher before dropping her onto him. It left her mind reeling from the pleasure of it all, she wasn’t holding onto him anymore and could feel how close she was to falling to either side but the summoner’s grip on her thighs kept the two of them in place.  He started picking her up again, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to take another full drop like that without cumming though. She knew that she was almost ready to be taken over the edge, her orgasm had been building this entire time and it was starting to eat away at her attention more and more.  
  
The summoner had picked her up and off of his cock again, leaving her suspended in the air and an empty feeling inside of her.  The anticipation was killing her, she needed to be filled back up again and brought over the edge, she could tell that she was hornier now than when they started.  Suddenly the summoner let go of her thighs, dropping her onto his cock one last time, the hard shaft filling her completely, the summoners hands suddenly pinching her nipples.  Her voice caught in her throat, her orgasm crashing over her and causing her mind to go blank as her pussy clamped down on the cock inside of her trying to milk it dry.  
  
The summoner stopped pinching her nipples and let her fall forward, her arms unable to keep her from hitting the bed.  Her body wasn’t responding to how she tried to make it move, her orgasm consuming her thoughts, leaving her unable to do anything but moan and clamp down on the cock inside of her as she let the pleasure wash over her.  Her legs were weakly twitching as she came, her entire lower half just radiating a sense of happiness and contentedness that she had been searching for this entire month.  
  
She felt the summoner’s cock twitch inside of her before filling her pussy with cum.  The feeling only extending her orgasm as she felt jet after jet of hot cum filling her cunt with the sticky seed.  The sensation of getting filled with cum only further dragging out the haze of pleasure she had felt, her body was starting to become numb from just how intense her orgasm had been.  She could feel the month of stress and tension leave her as she rode out her orgasm. His cock still inside her and letting her know that no matter how hard her job got she had this to fall back on and help relieve any of her problems.    
  
The summoner had dropped her onto his cock, he was still holding his own orgasm back as best he could, making sure that she came first.  It was much harder than he thought though, Kayle’s pussy immediately clamped down onto his cock harder than ever before, causing him to almost cum.  He could feel the semen trapped in his shaft when he noticed that Kayle had fallen forward and gone silent from the pleasure of it all. He realized that Kayle actually had cum and knowing that his job was done he stopped holding back his own ejaculation.  
  
His cock twitched one last time before finally cumming inside her full force, his cock sending multiple thick jets of cum into her pussy.  Her pussy milking his cock of every drop of his cum that it could. He fell backwards at the pleasure of cumming inside her raw, the feeling was indescribable, it was something that he could never even come close to replicating by himself.  He knew that he’d never feel like this with any other woman either, the satisfaction of helping Kayle relieve her stress only added to the pleasure he felt from this and it was part of what made these stress relief sessions so enjoyable.  
  
Kayle’s orgasm coming to an end she laid there for a while just enjoying the feeling of the summoner’s cock inside of her.  She was utterly filled by him; his cock hadn’t gone soft yet and her pussy was full of his cum. Her shoulders felt noticeable lighter, like a burden she didn’t know was there had just been lifted off her back.  Her legs were starting to get feeling back and she could tell just how much more at ease she felt now. She tried pushing herself off the bed and while she found it hard to do it wasn’t unmanageable, she turned around to face the summoner.  
  
She saw him lying back, an arm crossed over his eyes and his chest rising slightly as he panted audibly.  She hadn’t thought just how exhausting that must’ve been for him, he wasn’t weak by any means, but sex was exhausting even for her, and she had a literally divine constitution.  She knew that she had to reward the summoner for all the hard work that he did to help her out, otherwise it just wouldn’t be fair to him. She eyed his still hard cock, it might be a longshot, but she was hoping that he had more than two shots in him.  
  
She leaned down and grabbed the base of his cock, the shaft coated in his cum.  She heard a drawn-out groan come from the summoner, but she kept going regardless.  She licked the length of the underside of his cock, a bead of cum coming out of his tip.  Kayle took the tip into her mouth, licking the head clean of cum and swallowing the salty semen, it was slightly bitter but not unpleasantly so.  She wasn’t practiced at giving head, but she was going to do her best job to return the favor to the summoner since he’d been so helpful to her.  
  
She took more and more of the shaft inside her mouth, lying her tongue flat so that the bottom of his cock ran along its length.  Most of the cum coating his shaft got into her mouth but some of it coated her lips, leaving Kayle to constantly taste the salty flavor of his cum.  Still, she didn’t let it bother her, instead, she started bobbing her head up and down his cock, soft groans and low moans coming from the summoner as he laid back and let her suck his dick.  She was able to take most of the shaft into her mouth, he was somehow still as hard as when they started and was leaking pre-cum into her mouth.  
  
She could tell that this wouldn’t last as long as the previous two times he’d came, his cock must be almost painfully sensitive by now.  She was relatively fine with that though, she was more than content with their little fun and now she just wanted to make sure he was as relieved as she was.  She started bobbing her head quicker, licking the length of his shaft inside her mouth as best she could, the shaft wasn’t as hot in her mouth with her saliva cooling it off.  
  
She felt the summoner’s cock twitch slightly, she didn’t know for sure, but she took a guess as to what it meant.  She pulled off his cock, instead licking the sides of it and stroking it gently with her hands. His groaning was getting a little more labored now and it only helped confirm her suspicions.  He was close to cumming so Kayle just kept stroking and licking his cock, pointing the tip at her face and licking under the head of the shaft. It only took another minute for him to cum, the remnants of cum he had left shooting out of his cock and covering her face with his semen.  
  
Kayle had closed her eyes to keep them from getting cum in them but smiled that he still had enough in him to coat her face lightly with his seed.  His cock finally started going flaccid, the summoner must’ve been satisfied by now and they were both content with what had happened. She saw him raise his head slightly, a tired look on his face from having cum three times in such quick succession.  She beamed him a large smile, happy to be content and able to make sure he was as well.  
  
She pushed herself up and crawled forward, resting her head on his chest, using him as a pillow.  The summoner responded by placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it, letting her know that if she wanted to rest that she was more than welcome to.  A wave of exhaustion hit Kayle, she hadn’t noticed how tired everything had left her and decided to take the summoner up on his wordless offer. She closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her, she was sweaty and tired from their sex but was stress-free and felt lighter now than she had in at least a month.  
  
She couldn’t wait for her next day off.


End file.
